


call my bluff

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, actually all of them are, but it's brief, i'm really pushing the hyejin/kei agenda, it's an alpha/alpha fic, moonbyul is an alpha, since it's alpha/alpha, two dicks baby leggo, wheein just really likes alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: ::“Huh,” Byulyi blows out, leaning forward to fluff her pillow twice. “, I think I already forgot the plot.”Wheein slaps her shoulder, bunching the blanket up higher and tucking herself firmly against Byulyi’s side.“Blood, ghosts, probably a serial killer on the loose,” she summarizes, already urging the older alpha to press play.“Sheesh, bossy,” Byulyi rolls her eyes but drapes her arm around the younger woman’s shoulders all the same, pulling her in. “If you hog all the blankets again, I’m going to put my cold feet on you, I swear.”Wheein grunts, gives it a few more seconds before she lets Byulyi pull the blanket more on her side.See? Wheein’s not a dumb alpha. She can resist Byulyi.Just a little, though.::wheebyul. wheein doesn’t fall just for any alpha that gives her affection. with byulyi...it’s different. and besides, she’s been able to keep this secret for a year. who knew a drunk spin the bottle will lead to a drunken kiss will lead to a drunken confession? not her. aka the alpha!wheein x alpha!moonbyul college au::
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	call my bluff

**Author's Note:**

>   
> a tad bit of warning before you proceed :)  
> this fic contains explicit sexual content, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, an alpha x alpha relationship, and two women with dicks  
> if some of the warnings put you off, please press the back button now :)  
> relationship between mamamoo's wheein and moonbyul  
> i respect each and every one of the characters and real people i used in this fic
> 
> i guess that’s all, please enjoy :)  
> 

**::**

_call my bluff_

**::**

this story is for a friend :)

**::**

_you got that funk_

_gets me stupid, gets me drunk_

_i’ll do anything that you want_

_anything that you want, want, want_

_she’s got my love_

_no, she can’t get enough_

_i like it rough_

_but i said that twice, fuck_

_anything you want; jawny_

**::**

_wheebyul. wheein doesn’t fall just for any alpha that gives her affection. with byulyi...it’s different. and besides, she’s been able to keep this secret for a year. who knew a drunk spin the bottle will lead to a drunken kiss will lead to a drunken confession? not her. aka the alpha!wheein x alpha!moonbyul college au_

**::**

It hurts but Wheein can’t stop.

She can already feel it swell, blood flowing rapidly and she can feel a faint pulse in time with her heartbeat. A chin hooks against her shoulder, one arm slithering around her waist and pulling her flush against a heaving body.

“You really should— _hah_ —stop doing that.”

She turns around and behind her is Byulyi; a little sweaty, a little damp, a whole out of breath, and holding her plastic-wrapped project.

“Oh my god,” Wheein almost sobs, carefully taking the 24x30 canvas and mentally thanking Hyejin for knowing how to properly wrap a painting from years of watching her. She bites her lips again, wincing when it throbs dully, reminding her that she’s been abusing it while waiting for Byulyi. She jerks a thumb over her shoulder, Wheein carefully keeping her project close to her chest. “I’ll pass this then we can go somewhere? My treat.”

The older alpha just smiles, running a hand through her rain-wet hair. “Sure,” Byulyi makes a show of getting comfortable leaning against the wall, not bothering on stripping her wet windbreaker. “, won’t turn that down.”

Wheein nods, mildly distracted with how _good_ Byulyi looks, and stumbles back inside the door behind her. Her professor doesn’t even bat an eyelash when she starts unwrapping the plastic a few feet away from his desk, just takes the painting like she hasn’t spent the last three nights sleepless because of it, and dismisses her with a nod of his balding head.

Well. It could’ve been worse.

“Wheein!” A classmate of hers tugs on her sleeve, grinning his boyish, beta charm. “We were thinking of drinking tonight, you in?”

They step into the hallway together and Wheein sees Byulyi still against the wall, hasn’t bothered to wipe the few raindrops now kissing her cheeks.

“Sorry,” she waves a general hand in Byulyi’s direction. “Already have plans.”

He bobs his head, understanding, hair flopping over his forehead before he smooths it back with a patented move that leaves it wonderfully tousled. “It’s cool. Another time?”

“Another time.”

He starts walking backward until he rounds the corner, Wheein turning her back in time to see one of Byulyi’s eyebrows rise.

“Hey,” Wheein greets properly, sinking into a warm hug and not protesting when her cheek meets a wet shoulder. Byulyi makes broad circles on her back, rocking them side by side in a waddle that has Wheein chortling. “, not that I’m not grateful but I was expecting Hyejin?”

Byulyi shrugs, prying Wheein’s messenger bag and hanging it on her own shoulder, making a sweeping gesture towards the stairs. Wheein doesn’t make an effort to take her bag back unless she wants Byulyi to see how the gesture affects her. Red cheeks and a _giggle_ rising up her throat.

_Christ_.

“I just got back to the dorm and Hyejin’s got one foot out of your room when she got your call.” She takes two steps at a time, childishly poking her tongue out when Wheein lagged. “She had a study group she can’t be late for so I told her I’ll just leave my bag while she wraps it up and I’ll bring it to you instead.”

Wheein insists they use an umbrella for the three-minute walk towards the bus stop, mind already made up that they’ll be having greasy, messy, deep-dish pizzas for dinner.

“Thank you, unnie.”

Byulyi crinkles her nose, pretending to shudder, but pulls Wheein closer to her side all the same when students start to crowd into the small waiting shed. Wheein shuffles closer under the guise of _there are too many people_ and Byulyi doesn’t point out that no one’s in her space.

**::**

She knows that there’s nothing wrong with liking alphas, and growing up, Wheein’s always had a particular fondness for them.

There’s something about their scent, demeanor, and the way they carry themselves that is just so damn attractive.

The thing about secondary genders is that, in most evolution theories, it’s to ensure the continuation of mankind when it was on the brink of extinction. People like to push the agenda that alphas are meant for omegas and betas should stick with people opposite of their primary gender for the sole purpose of reproduction.

And in this day and age, Wheein doesn’t get it at all.

If she likes alphas, she likes alphas. Simple as that. Even if she is one herself. Seven billion people are roaming the planet right now and millions are born every day. It’s not like they’ll be having a shortage of humans anytime soon.

Unless a plague hits or an asteroid or something.

Who knows.

It’s not like she can go announcing everywhere that she likes alphas _but_ it’s not as taboo as it seemed a few centuries ago and they actually have laws protecting same-secondary gender couples now. It’s cool.

She doesn’t have the most colorful history but the two alphas she’s dated are enough for her to realize her type.

_Taller_.

(Byulyi’s posture slouches slightly whenever she hooks her chin over Wheein’s shoulder. Wheein having to tilt her head up to meet her eyes. Byulyi sleepily reaching for the coffee grounds in the overhead cupboard at the dorm’s common lounge whenever Wheein makes the whole floor coffee on Sunday mornings.)

_Has a cute smile._

(The way Byulyi’s whole face crinkles when she smiles—like a star folding in on itself, at the start of a supernova—how she usually smothers it against Wheein’s shoulder, shaking in silent laughter that’s so infectious.)

_Someone a lot like Moon Byulyi._

**::**

“I told you to stop that.”

Wheein pops out her earbuds, tilting her head in question to the alpha in front of her. The large library table is in between them, her feet barely hitting Byulyi’s shin across from her seat.

“Stop what?”

Slender fingers gracefully twirl a pen, pointing it at Wheein’s direction when it stops. “I don’t think that’s still considered biting your lip.” She’s staring at Wheein’s lips intently and the attention makes it throb, dull and there. “It’s more of chewing it.”

It’s a habit, Wheein knows, can’t stop anyway.

“‘m tasty, what can I say?”

A classmate of hers catches her eye, then, mocking a salute as they pass. Wheein misses the way Byulyi seems to stop at her last statement, eyes curious, and bites her lip in the same fashion Wheein did to hers a few minutes ago.

She did, however, notice the spike in Byulyi’s scent, curling around her curiously until it calms into her usual winter-y scent—calm and still, like the first snowfall on her birthday. Wheein raises a curious eyebrow, Byulyi shrugs, takes another swig of coffee and that’s that.

**::**

Okay, here’s the thing.

She wasn’t _always_ in love with her best friend.

(Gun to her head, Wheein cannot and will not choose between the three so she deems all of them as her best friends: Hyejin, Yongsun, and Byulyi.

What the three have in common: alphas, lives in the same dorm, and pretty much resents coffee but likes to take whiffs of Wheein’s Americano.)

Hyejin’s story was easy; from the same small town, childhood best friends, and went to Seoul for university hand in hand. Also the first person she came out to with her tendency to give alphas a double-take over the next doe-eyed omega.

Yongsun and Byulyi’s story happened during freshman year: they’re roommates, a year older than them and it was Wheein who met them first.

Wheein was new at college and Hyejin had a hard time adjusting to all the scents and the pheromones so she stayed back at their dorm room while Wheein went to the square where different organizations were handing out flyers and welcoming everyone for a new year.

No one can blame her when in less than ten minutes of awkwardly avoiding elbows and shoulders, a cute alpha with a big smile hands her a flyer and she’s suddenly nodding along to whatever she’s saying, putting her name in their sign up sheet all within a blink.

She doesn’t even get her _name_ but Wheein’s a sucker for pretty smiles so she attends the first meeting for a yoga club.

Pretty alpha was there, in tight leggings and a sports bra hidden under a loose crop top. She introduces herself as Kim Yongsun and the more she talks to Wheein about the benefits of yoga, the more she can feel her infatuation settle into friendly territory.

Wheein tries to attend as many yoga sessions as she could but when the semester starts picking up, Yongsun just nods in understanding, smile not dimming even a little.

And she thought that was the end of it.

Moon Byulyi came _months_ after. Like, end of the semester kind of months later.

Moon Byulyi came in the form of loose sweatpants, a backward snapback, and a hint of a tattoo peeking over her shirt sleeve that has Wheein craning her neck to see more of it. She’s shifting from foot to foot, no bag, and she looks like she’s waiting for Wheein.

“Hey, Jung Wheein, right?” Her voice is lower than it seems, shoulders hunched in a little that Wheein assumes they’re the same height.

“That’s me,” is all she can dumbly reply.

“Moon Byulyi,” she extends a hand out, her grip strong and her hands bigger and _oh my god_ , her _smile_. “Yongsun mentioned that we can walk together? To the sem’s end party. I’m not part of the yoga thing but Yongsun said I can come for the food and drinks.”

Yongsun _did_ mention her in last night’s text, telling her that her roommate is also an art major student and Wheein will probably get lost with the weird directions so it’s better to have someone go with her. She straightens herself then and Wheein feels herself swoon a little bit when _yeah, no, she’s taller_.

Moon Byulyi likes to talk but also watches with rapt attention when Wheein shares a little bit about herself. The attention has her blushing and the older alpha just smiles encouragingly, teases her lightly, but never pushes.

They spent more time together during the walk, the bus ride, and in the party, than Wheein’s ever had with Yongsun in person and with the way she’s cradling a beer in one hand, Byulyi pressed against her side warmly as the night goes on, Wheein’s waiting for her crush to settle into friendlier intentions.

“So,” Byulyi starts, glaring down at her cup as she assesses the content if it’ll last for another half hour, slightly-hazed eyes settling on Wheein after she just downs the whole thing. “, didn’t peg you for a yoga chick.”

Wheein snorts, blushing as her alcohol-muddled brain gets stuck on how the word _peg_ wraps around Byulyi’s tongue.

“I’m not,” her words are a bit slurred but she’s nowhere near intoxicated. Maybe still a quarter way in. Byulyi shakes her head like she’s not believing her and Wheein flails her arms to get her attention. “No, I swear! ‘m not fucking with you.”

Maybe she’s a quarter of her tolerance in that her tongue’s a little loose.

Byulyi grabs another beer from the cooler beside her, pouring it inside her cup slowly. “I know you attend enough that Yong remembers you so that means you go… at least semi-regularly.”

Wheein hands her cup for a refill, too, squealing when Byulyi starts poking her ribs with a sharp finger, laughing through her slight drunkenness and the effort to keep her cup upright.

“Okay, fine, geez,” she’s winded, Byulyi’s hair messy from underneath her snapback from the way she’s been laughing too. “Just promise you won’t laugh.”

Byulyi crinkles her nose, adorable and soft-looking under the fairy lights around the patio they’re on. “Promise.”

Wondering if this really is the right time to come out to a virtual stranger that she’s into alphas, Wheein decides that _fuck it_ and downs half of her newly refilled cup like it’s water. She was planning on dropping the yoga club after spring break anyway. If things went to shit, she won’t have to see the two alphas after.

“Yongsun-unnie was, uh, I found her cute and somehow thought that joining the yoga club was worth a dumb crush.”

She doesn’t look at Byulyi but feels the confessions settle in the air around them, thick and heavy, and… no, that’s just the arm draped around her shoulder. Wheein looks at the hand now cradling her shoulder, pulling her closer to Byulyi’s torso and the next words warm against the side of her head.

“It’s okay, I‘m not judging,” she pulls away enough for Wheein to see the sincereness in her eyes, a little dazed from the alcohol. Her eyes keep bouncing between Wheein’s like she’s gauging something. “Do you still, ah, like Yong?”

Wheein blows out a laugh but it spirals into something hysterical that Byulyi is soon joining in, both of them leaning heavily against each other as the last of their giggles die down.

“Okay, no,” Wheein says, looking over the other side of the patio where a little circle starts singing along as someone plays the guitar. “Was over it after the first session, to be honest. She’s a good sunbae and I can’t see her anything past that. It was just a crush.”

Byulyi nods, starts to hum along with the music, chest rumbling against Wheein’s shoulder and she’s leaning for more contact before she can even process it. The older alpha doesn’t point it out, eventually turning her humming to singing and the notes settle over Wheein like a calm wave.

She doesn’t fall for Byulyi right at that moment like some dumb alpha. But she’s not strong enough to turn down coffee invites and soft hugs in the hallway when they see each other.

Maybe it was then.

Wheein’s sure of one thing though: she falls a little bit every single time and has been falling ever since. Even Hyejin can’t get her started on how it’s been a _year_ and her crush just seems to get bigger and fatter.

Definitely not falling in the platonic category anytime soon.

**::**

The only warning she gets is her classmates nodding their head in greeting to someone behind her before an arm wraps around her waist and the unmistakable scent of her coffee order wafting right under her nose.

“Fucking rain,” she grumbles, happily taking the coffee and flinching when her lips touch the cold metal straw.

A chin bumps against her shoulder on a nod. “The absolute worst.”

“Hey, sunbae,” a voice chimes in from the little circle they formed in the hallway, Wheein not bothering to look up to see who it was, too busy groaning as the caffeine bursts against her tongue.

“You okay there?” Byulyi teases, comfortably settled behind her and so warm warm _warm_. “Should I leave you two alone?”

Wheein nods, looking up through her lashes while sipping on her coffee. Byulyi shakes her head but tightens her hold, easily joining in the conversation around them without making anything awkward.

Sometimes Wheein’s left in awe at how good the older alpha is at other people. She’ll remember names and have birthdays jotted in her calendar no matter if you’ve only talked once because _people need to feel special on their birthdays, Wheein-ah_.

“Thank you,” she murmurs, lips not leaving the straw.

Byulyi just exhales, sags against her back softly, and it feels a lot like a _no problem_ and she’s falling a little bit more.

**::**

They look up at the sound of keys jiggling outside the door, pausing the movie they’re watching. Lights from the hallway flood inside the dorm room, Hyejin shaking her head when she flicks the light on and two figures hiss from under hastily pulled up covers.

“God, a little warning!” Wheein moans, still under her covers, grabbing at Byulyi’s sleeve to keep her under with her but the older girl’s already surfacing, hair a little askew from where it dragged against the blanket, smiling at the newcomer.

“You’ll both ruin your eyes if you keep watching movies in the dark,” Hyejin deadpans, waves her fingers in Byulyi’s direction, already used to the other alpha’s presence in her and Wheein’s dorm room.

“It’s already ruined, don’t worry,” Byulyi interjects, pinching Wheein’s side until the younger girl pops her head, red from breathing under the covers. Wheein’s glasses are slightly off-center and Byulyi points at it. “See? Ruined.”

Wheein swats the offending finger. “We’re watching that new horror series. Can’t watch horror with the lights on.”

“Okay, well, I won’t interrupt you two for too long,” Hyejin groans, dropping her whole body against her bed, her book bag falling with a dull _thump_ against the carpet.

“Rough day?”

“Got another study group tonight,” she’s dragging her body upright again, not caring when she starts stripping her leggings for softer sweats for another night of staying inside the library. “Attorney’s at our ass today.”

Wheein makes a noise, nose-deep into the covers, offering a back rub before her best friend goes. Hyejin’s in the middle of waving her off when a knock comes from the door.

“Oh, busy room today, I see,” Wheein mumbles, watches as Hyejin opens the door.

“Hey,” Yongsun’s head pokes in, eyes seeking until it lands on her roommate. “Ah, good, you’re all here.”

She closes the door behind her, leaving her slip-on by the door and moving around the space with ease, plopping down on Wheein’s desk chair. She _ooh_ s at a box of opened cookies, Wheein gesturing for her to take one.

“So,” she says around a mouthful. “, a huge party before winter break. It’s on the night after the last finals so people aren’t heavy on caffeine and going on thirty-six hours of no sleep. I’m expecting you all to be there, okay?”

Hyejin finishes packing her bag for another study night out, long nails tapping against her phone screen as she pulls up the calendar. “Sure, Wheein and I don’t leave for two days after that so we should be good.”

“And Byul and I will leave exactly the day after but we were eyeing the last train so we should be good, too.” She shoots a stare at her roommate, satisfied when Byulyi nods along with her plan. “Cool, I’ll leave you to, uh,” Yongsun gestures to the laptop balanced on both of their thighs, shooting Hyejin a sly look undetected by the two cuddled up on a twin-sized bed. “, that.”

Quick as they came, two figures are slinking out the hallway in less than ten minutes, Hyejin’s long nails waving goodbye as she flicks the lights off once more.

“Huh,” Byulyi blows out, leaning forward to fluff her pillow twice. “, I think I already forgot the plot.”

Wheein slaps her shoulder, bunching the blanket up higher and tucking herself firmly against Byulyi’s side.

“Blood, ghosts, probably a serial killer on the loose,” she summarizes, already urging the older alpha to press play.

“Sheesh, bossy,” Byulyi rolls her eyes but drapes her arm around the younger woman’s shoulders all the same, pulling her in. “If you hog all the blankets again, I’m going to put my cold feet on you, I swear.”

Wheein grunts, gives it a few more seconds before she lets Byulyi pull the blanket more on her side.

See? Wheein’s not a dumb alpha. She can resist Byulyi.

Just a little, though.

**::**

“Ouch,” a voice says in the dark, Wheein pulling her leg back from where she’s seated. squinting in front of her to have a feel of where Byulyi is inside the black room.

“Sorry.”

“Just don’t flail your limbs around,” Byulyi’s voice comes from the right. A lid pops and Wheein can only use her imagination for so long. “Okay, that should do it. I’m going to open the lights so you might want to shut your eyes for a bit.”

Two taps on her knees make her open her eyes. “That’s a bit anticlimactic,” Wheein sasses, arching an eyebrow to the barely-there glow of strip lights behind the tables, giving enough for people inside to make their way through without stubbing their toe and risk chemical spills.

“So the film won’t get damaged.”

Byulyi’s got a leather apron on and the safety goggles on her face. Even in safety attire, she still looks good. Especially when she gathers her hair in a low ponytail and her forearm flexes under the low light. Wheein sighs.

“We’re still on for the party, right?”

“Yup,” she’s angling her body away from the table so Wheein can see her process, fingers working fast and efficiently as she sets the film up to dry. “It might suck less if you’re there.”

Wheein rolls her eyes and jabs her elbow against a firm side. “Also we have brunch with my mom the day after. You skipped the last few ones and she’s kinda worried about you.”

“Yeah, I texted her that I’ll come this time.”

“You’re texting my mom?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Byulyi smirks, waggling her eyebrows as she hangs a film up. Wheein denies that her heart makes a little _thu-ump-thump_ at the hidden admission. She’ll have to talk with her mom, though. “I still don’t get why you go back to Jeonju when your mom lives in Seoul, too.”

Wheein’s got her nose almost pressing against her film, awed at how beautiful it’s coming out. “I always stay at Hyejin’s for a week to let her parents coddle me. I’ll be back to spend the rest of the break over at my mom’s though.”

Byulyi looks over at her, smile soft and barely visible in the darkness. “I’d coddle you, too, you know?”

“Yeah?” Her voice is a little bit breathless, clearing her throat to get rid of it.

“Mm,” Byulyi winks, whole face scrunching up after as they both cringe at her. “, holiday season, you know? Time to give and whatnot.”

Wheein bites her lip, brain sort of shutting down at that, and just stares as her photographs slowly come to life, imagination running rampant with _want_.

She falls a little bit more.

**::**

There’s something in the air tonight.

Wheein glances at Byulyi from the mirror, catching the older alpha already looking at her, making faces with toothpaste foam around her mouth. They’re standing shoulder to shoulder to fit themselves in Wheein’s small bathroom mirror, steam still curling around their ankles from Wheein’s bath.

The domesticity of them makes something ache within Wheein’s chest, craving, and wanting. Something definitely _not_ friendly.

Maybe she’s dressing up, knowing that Byulyi will most likely spend the whole night by her side, and judging by the approving stare she got from when Byulyi knocks a little _you decent?_ , she looks _good_.

She doesn’t shy away when they knock elbows putting on makeup together, hips bumping to try and hog more space for themselves. Wheein lets it happen, warming herself and giddy as Byulyi suggests pre-game shots.

“Cheers,” Byulyi’s voice is low, wrecked from laughing.

Wheein grins, daring to hook their elbows together and lining up their shots, the fabric of their clothes brushing at the close contact. “Cheers.”

**::**

“Wheein-ah,” Hyejin lolls her head back against the couch, smiling dopily up at her best friend. “I want donuts.”

“Oh my god.”

“How is she?” The couch dips on Wheein’s right and she wordlessly accepts the water bottle Byulyi got for Hyejin. Wheein waves a hand in the general direction and cradles the back of Hyejin’s head as she makes her drink water.

“At the craving stage.”

“Ah,” Byulyi settles beside her then, draping an arm behind Wheein’s head, somehow holding both of their red cups in her other hand. “Drinks must wear off in half an hour, then.”

Wheein hums, wiping Hyejin’s chin with the bottom of her best friend’s crop top. “You don’t have to stay here with us,” she makes a shooing gesture, jutting her chin towards the middle of the living room where the music’s loudest. “I can babysit her on my own.”

She’s too busy fishing out Hyejin’s phone and responding to the curious texts of someone in her contacts named _Kei_ , that it takes her a while to realize that Byulyi hasn’t responded.

The older alpha’s looking at her, eyes a little hooded and lips pulled lopsidedly when they meet eyes. “I’ll stay here,” she whispers, intimate for the loud atmosphere. “I like being here. With you.”

Wheein can’t look away from the honesty, enthralled and positive that something’s shifting. Even if Hyejin’s doing her best to get Wheein’s attention about donuts in the most animated fashion or when the music gets softer and the party starting to wind down a bit, a lot of people can look at their direction and only take a bit of inebriation to miss out what’s happening—Wheein doesn’t dare look away.

“Spin the bottle!”

Yongsun pops in between them from behind the couch, startling the soul out of Wheein and Byulyi blinks harshly like she’s also reeling from the sudden intrusion. The oldest woman’s face is half red and half-eaten by her huge grin, waggling her eyebrows suggestively and pointing towards the people now clearing the space in front of the couch for the standard party game.

Hyejin’s phone vibrates from her hand. It’s a reply from the Kei person.

**_Kei [10:21 PM]_ **

_Hi Wheein! It’s nice to meet you_

_Even under these circumstances…_

_I was actually with Hyejin earlier but had to wait out for my friend’s ride to arrive_

_She’s a lightweight, huh?_

_Anyway, I’m just outside_

_I’ll babysit her soon so you can enjoy the party :)_

Huh.

Wheein responds with a quick video of Hyejin muttering about donuts and a _take your time_ but otherwise adjusts Hyejin so she’s leaning against the armrest before dusting her jeans, standing up.

“Where’re you going?” Byulyi asks, confused when Wheein plucks her cup from her grip.

Wheein looks at Yongsun, holding her hand out, before winking at Byulyi. “Spin the bottle.”

She didn’t actually move away from Hyejin, despite her little show. Wheein sits with her back resting against Hyejin’s shins since the small group playing made a circle in front of the couch anyway. After a few minutes of quick introductions and finding the best bottle, Wheein finds the boy beside her scoot away, Byulyi snaking her way beside her, back against the couch.

“What?” Byulyi huffs at Wheein’s amused stare. “No college experience is complete without a drunk spin the bottle, you know?”

Wheein snorts. “I believe you.”

She tries acting as cool as she can. A few minutes ago, Wheein was actually looking forward to the game. Here she is, in a random circle with people of different ages, genders, interests, and the promise of kissing someone. Lately, there’s this desire inside of her that just keeps on growing whenever Byulyi’s near, like a sunflower seeking the sun.

All she has is this urge to kiss kiss _kiss_ and Wheein’s pretty sure she’ll make out with Byulyi if she does another _Byulyi_ thing.

She’s not even making sense, even to her own head.

The bottom line is: Wheein wants to make out with someone, even under the pretense of a party game, just to keep her desires for her best friend at bay.

But now, Byulyi’s warmth is distracting beside her. Every fiber of her being attuned to the point of contact where their pinkies are laced together in the space between them and out of everyone else’s eyes.

Now, her heartbeat’s going _thu-ump-thump_ again and foolishly hoping the bottle to _please_ _land on us_.

She watches as the game starts and goes on, trying to appear casual by taking intermittent sips of her drink and going along with cheering when people start kissing. But she can feel that her posture is stiff, heart-achingly ready, and nerves leaving cold, hopeful chills at her fingertips.

Then it lands on Byulyi.

She lands with an omega boy, both of them smiling shyly, but he willingly crawls across the space and plants a wet, quick smack against Byulyi’s lips. He whispers softly but Wheein catches the _I’m really sorry, I’m just trying to make my alpha jealous by joining this game_ and a promise that no fight will break out because of his little stunt.

True enough, he ducks out of the game the moment he crawls back to his seat, an alpha who was watching the game at the side catches him by the waist and whisks him away with possessive and aroused pheromones.

And Wheein— 

She’s not jealous.

Definitely not.

She knows how to play the game and it’d be stupid if she gets riled up with the knowledge that Byulyi _is_ part of the game and therefore has equal chances of the bottle landing on her and— 

“Wheein-ah,” Byulyi whispers with a soft nudge. She points at the bottle, not quite meeting her eyes, and _oh_. “Landed on you.”

She ends up with a beta boy, awkward because she recognizes him from a freshman introduction class, but he kisses her nicely. He asks if she’s alright, lets her be an alpha, and lets her cradle his head before tilting it back demurely.

The sight never did anything for Wheein, not one to like being submitted to, but she slips on her role easily.

She kisses him slowly, just two lips softly meeting together and when her nails accidentally tighten against his hair, he moans loud enough for the circle to hear. Hollers break out and they part with red cheeks, not wanting to address what just happened.

“Damn,” someone to her left whispers, Wheein feeling stares against the side of her head. “Alpha got game.”

She doesn’t dare look at Byulyi, choosing to wrap both her hands around her cup rather than reaching back and lacing their fingers together, squeezing for reassurance because _no_ , there’s nothing to reassure Byulyi with.

The game carries on, Byulyi making jabs at wondering how much her roommate had drunk judging by the way Yongsun’s looking suspiciously more sober as the night wears on, protectively cradling her own cup with what Byulyi bets is water.

“Twenty bucks? You’re on.” Wheein takes her on. They’re grinning, head ducked together in their own little world, and Byulyi snorts when the bottle lands on Yongsun. “This should be good to watch.”

Wheein waves for another beer when someone outside the circles asks, the attention taken back to the game when she feels Byulyi huff beside her.

“What’s up?” She asks, ignoring the way people are looking at her expectantly.

Byulyi takes her beer, pours a generous half on her own cup, and doesn’t look at her. “Landed on you and Yong.”

Well, isn’t the universe nice?

Yongsun’s looking at her with worry in her eyes but all Wheein can think about is how her brain seems stuck on Byulyi’s reaction, hope rising and growing like a bad weed.

“Hey,” Yongsun prods, kneeling so Wheein wouldn’t have to. “, it doesn’t have to be a kiss on the lips, don’t worry.”

It’s awkward at best, both of them trying to get away with kissing each other’s cheeks but after a series of people telling them to _just kiss properly!_ , they caved in. Peer pressure is real, kids.

It was quick, a little painful, but Wheein’s twenty bucks richer when she tasted both Yongsun’s lipstick and mango juice.

“I think I’m done,” she says to no one in particular but the people in the game accept it. When Yongsun also dipped out, followed by two other people, the majority decided that the game’s good as done and dispersed the little circle.

Two taps on Wheein’s shoulder and she comes face to face with a blonde with a pretty round face.

“Hi, I’m Kei,” she stretches a hand out, Wheein taking it politely. “I’m here for my babysitting duty.”

“You don’t have to,” Wheein tries but Kei’s already plopping herself down beside Hyejin and pulling up a food delivery app.

“It’s alright, I like it.” Wheein doesn’t miss the way Kei flushes lightly when Hyejin latches on to her immediately, hazed eyes tracking the phone and lighting up when her friend starts asking what kind of donuts she wants from a 24/7 place.

Wheein likes her already.

And judging by the way Hyejin’s acting, her best friend may have a little crush.

Huh.

“Okay, well, I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Wait,” Byulyi finally speaks up, getting up from the floor and taking Wheein’s cup again. “I’ll come with.”

Maybe it’s a bad idea but Wheein nods, taking note of the weird look Byulyi’s giving her.

There’s no line for the bathroom, which, considering the number of people present, is a miracle. She’s in and out in three minutes tops, Byulyi looking at the door pensively and blinks when she shuts it with her still-damp hands.

Something’s shifting in the air. Wheein thinks it has a whole lot to do with the _I just saw you kiss our best friend who you had a crush on for a while and it’s maybe a little bit weird_.

She wrings her hands together, suddenly wishing she had her beer in her hands so she can chase the apprehension down her throat like bad liquor. But her cup’s in Byulyi’s hands, unmoving, obnoxiously red like a stop sign, and reaching for it means the possibility of _touching_. She doesn’t think she can do so right now, not with Byulyi looking more and more like a live wire in danger of lighting Wheein on fire on contact.

But Wheein can’t _not_ do anything about it, either.

“Hey, is everything—“

“You kissed her.”

For a moment, Wheein really thinks hard about spinning this one off as a joke. Maybe going _ha ha yeah, I did. Knee slap_. And brush it off.

But.

“Yeah,” is what rushes out of her instead, a queasy feeling bubbling up her spine. Wheein makes a move to go back to the living room, where the music’s loudest, where she’ll be suffocated by a ton of pheromones of drunk and aroused college party-goers but at least it won’t be in this dimly lit hallway with Byulyi’s presence closing in on her and her scent giving nothing away.

One step is all she manages before two cups drop to the group, probably leaving stickiness that’ll be a bitch to clean.

One step because a hand is searing against her wrist, hot and pulling her back in. Another is cradling the base of her skull softly, teasing the baby hairs at the nape of her neck and then— 

Byulyi’s kissing her.

Her lips taste like beer and Wheein’s strawberry lip balm, molding against her bottom lip _perfectly_ and Wheein moans pathetically in surprise, hands finding purchase in the firm muscles of Byulyi’s shoulders, clinging.

A wet tongue licks at her lips once, twice, and the heat of it inside her mouth has Wheein gasping, hips twitching forward to chase the heat of Byulyi’s body against hers.

Someone’s growling, reaching her ears like she just took a dunk in the pool, and the music is muffled. Wheein places a hand at the center of Byulyi’s chest and it’s rumbling.

She’s the one who’s growling.

“You kissed her,” Byulyi repeats, face torn and she’s looking at Wheein’s lips like it pains her to break away from it. Instead, she traces it with a broad thumb, Wheein feeling her body go slack against the wall, letting both of their scents agitate and intertwine with each other. “I don’t like it.”

Well, _fuck_.

Wheein feels her emotions rising, gripping Byulyi closer and harder, afraid she’ll let go now. But when she opens her eyes, Byulyi doesn’t look like she’ll bolt any time soon, eyes searching Wheein’s.

Waiting.

And Wheein— 

“Fuck. I like you so much, you have no idea.”

Wheein spills.

**::**

Byulyi wonders if she did anything wrong.

She’s sure she already replayed the exact scene last night plenty of times.

She got jealous. Wheein ending the game. Following Wheein as she thinks about _what_ her jealousy means. Having the realization in the short while Wheein was doing her business. Their kiss. Wheein’s confession. Yongsun barreled in on them, drunk. Wheein calling it a night. Letting Byulyi at _least_ walk her back to her dorm. The way Wheein won’t meet her eyes after.

And now, she’s waiting in a family restaurant, waiting for Wheein and her _mom_ to arrive.

Byulyi briefly considers making a run for it, baking a half-assed excuse in her mind, but before it can fully cement, a waitress is coming her way with the two Jungs in tow.

_Fuck_.

Wheein sat down beside her mom which isn’t unusual but given how close they were last night, a small restaurant table suddenly feels like miles between them. She could barely look at Byulyi in the eyes and when she does, she fucking _blushes_.

Byulyi wants to hold her close, then. Pepper kisses across her face and find out just how far her blush can spread.

Wheein’s mom asks her the _how are you_ s and _what are you doing for the break_ questions before moving on to topics that the three of them seem to have an inside joke with. It’s warm and something twists in Byulyi’s gut that makes her slouch on her seat a bit, relaxed.

“I’ll go to the washroom real quick,” Wheein murmurs as her mom settles the bill, waving Byulyi’s attempt at paying for her share, at least. Her eyes catch Byulyi’s, tripping a little as she moves up, both of them remembering well what happened similarly last night.

This time, Byulyi doesn’t follow her.

Eyes are watching her intently and when Byulyi knows it won’t die down any time soon, she looks Wheein’s mom in the eyes and she looks positively _beaming_.

“So,” the older omega sighs out, happy. “, how long have you two been together?”

Like a needle scratching against a record, Byulyi feels her heartbeat stutter.

“I—what?”

“Oh, don’t deny it. I’ve been young once, too, you know? It’s just that Wheein’s been _gushing_ to me about you since last year! And don’t even think that I didn’t catch how skittish you two were looking just now.” She’s a woman on a mission, leaning further on her elbows. “Something happened last night? Must be something good if you got my daughter red as a tomato.”

She’s scrambling for words, mouth working like a fish out of water, and it’s not the best picture Wheein can come back to.

Wheein’s looking at them suspiciously, slowly sinking back into her seat as a waiter sets down their change. “Did I miss something?”

Her mom looks miffed at the interruption but otherwise dots on her daughter, moving the conversation forward with the effectiveness of a cunning woman.

But all Byulyi can think about is _been gushing to me about you since last year!_

Holy shit.

That long?

**::**

Wheein’s good at deflecting, is the thing.

And before Byulyi can blink, she’s on the train ride home with Yongsun hungover beside her.

She’s already counting down the days winter break is over so she can talk to Wheein properly.

**::**

It’s been two months.

Byulyi tried bringing it up multiple times but Wheein’s adamant on it being a _no big deal_. And, okay, the time admittedly is a blessing so Byulyi can sort her thoughts on _do I really like my alpha best friend like that?_ to _holy shit, I do_.

It took her maybe two weeks of denial and then a month and a half of longing for Wheein.

Yongsun told her she’s stinking up their room with her sad vibe but it’s laced with understanding and a comforting pat of _she’ll come around_.

So it’s a surprise when she’s having a very _very_ shitty day and is looking forward to maybe drowning herself in the rice wine from her mom and watching a drama, Wheein’s already in her dorm room, caught mid-act of spreading food in her desk.

“Yongsun-unnie said you were having a bad day so I just,” she trails off, twisting her hands together. She’s wearing her hoodie that Byulyi loves so much, Wheein’s body swallowed within the thick fabric and making her look soft soft _soft_.

The food is every bit of her favorite and Byulyi does something stupid.

“Oh my god, I could kiss you right now.” Wheein freezes beside her, scent spiking with anxiety. “Hey, it’s alright, I’m—“

“Can we just,” Wheein drags a shaky hand through her hair, body shaking like it’s paining her to churn the words out. “, let’s just pretend it never happened.”

Byulyi pushes her food back, already knowing what she’ll answer to that. “I’m not okay with that.”

“No, wait…what?”

She takes a deep breath in, watches as the realization dawns on the alpha in front of her. “Wheein-ah, I—“

A hand clamps hard on her mouth, Wheein looking frazzled and a blush high on her cheeks. “Wait! Wait, I… can I say it? Again? Like, I’m a little bit nervous, yes, but I’ve rehearsed this in my head a lot.” She looks up at Byulyi then, awed and a little in love. “I just… I didn’t think I’d have the chance to say it.”

Something warm spills inside Byulyi, a smile so big on her face and _oh_ , she likes her so much.

“Go on.”

Not much talking gets down after Wheein’s bumbled confession, though.

**::**

“Oh my god,” Wheein snorts around her corndog, ketchup spilling over the side of her mouth, and lets Byulyi fondly wipe it. “I can’t believe my mom let it slip that I had a crush on you.”

“To be fair, we _were_ acting suspicious.”

“Awkward, more like.”

It was their first date and Wheein insisted they get ready in their respective rooms. _It’s the first date, go with it!_

Who knew the both of them picked the exact same pre-arranged bouquet from the checkout counter at the grocery store, though. It was a good laugh and after making out by Byulyi’s front door for a shameful five minutes, they both found that it’s surprisingly _easy_.

They bought tickets to the planetarium with an aquarium in the next building, eating food from the stalls inside and exchanging sticky kisses under the darkness and the stars above them. Wheein lets Byulyi wrap her arm around her shoulder and Byulyi accepts Wheein’s jacket when the inside proved to be too chilly for her outfit.

It’s perfect.

“We’re so pathetic,” Wheein suddenly whispers, watching as Byulyi’s eyes go from studying the constellations to looking at her.

“Why?”

“We’re not moon lesbians,” she snickers, whole body shaking with restrained laughter like she can’t wait to deliver the worst punchline Byulyi’s ever heard. “, we’re _star_ lesbians.

They laugh, unhinged and a little bit hysterical, leaning against each other with comets streaking through the planetarium’s sky.

Both of them fall a little bit more.

**::**

“Woah,” Byulyi whispers, the pillow under her head crinkling, Wheein’s thumb pausing the movie. “, we were dating all along, weren’t we?”

She gestures to themselves, wrapped up in each other, watching a movie on Wheein’s laptop—same as they did a million times before.

Wheein crinkles her nose, adorable. “I know, right? Disgusting.”

Byulyi shakes her head, leaning in close. “But now I get to kiss you.”

Their lips are pressed together when Wheein murmurs: “Yeah, you can.”

**::**

This isn’t Wheein’s first rodeo but it doesn’t mean that she’s _prepared_ for it.

“When?”

“Uh,” Byulyi shifts from foot to foot, pulling up her calendar. “, two, maybe three weeks from now.”

Wheein breathes out. At least she has time to prepare.

“You’re okay with it, though?” She thought to ask, pressing soft kisses along her girlfriend’s knuckles. “Spending your rut with me? I won’t mind if you don’t want to.”

Byulyi’s nostrils flare, scent spiking, spitting out a harsh _no, I want to_. She seems ashamed after, hunching her shoulders like she didn’t mean what she said. Wheein thought it was hot. Byulyi stammers on. “I want to, it’s just… show me?”

They’ve never had sex before, given that their relationship was fairly new and it’s been three months since their first date. But it doesn’t mean that they’re saints. They… did stuff. Just not sex.

And Wheein’s the one with experience, with other alphas, that is. So she takes the lead at educating her girlfriend. They talk about kinks, what names they can call each other in bed, and Wheein’s dorm room stinks of their pheromones just by talking.

The next day, she takes Byulyi to a sex toy shop to let her browse which condoms she wants to try, which lube—scented or no, why it’s important, etc.—and, curious enough, handcuffs.

Wheein puts her foot down on that one.

“Sorry babe, but maybe not for the first time?”

Byulyi hangs her head but otherwise seems like a kid in a candy shop.

With everything sorted out, all that’s left is to wait.

**::**

They rent an AirBNB for four days. Wheein got everything set up while Byulyi submits their cycle leave form. It’s casual and the domesticity of making dinner for each other, sneaking kisses as the pan sizzles, melts both of their hearts.

Wheein prepares them a bubble bath at the outdoor jacuzzi, Byulyi’s scent is already growing thicker, and it takes them everything to pry themselves apart and just spend the night spooning each other as a movie lulls them to sleep.

Byulyi’s rut hits before lunch the next day.

She’s mouthing at Wheein’s neck, humping her girlfriend from behind as Wheein makes sure they have food and water and _lube_ right within arm’s reach around the bed.

“Okay, I think we’re good.”

Byulyi kisses her intensely, pressing Wheein against the sheets until both of their cocks are aching, lined up perfectly even under their underwear. The older alpha’s got a strong bite on her neck, sending a message that she’s in control, and Wheein moans at that.

She’s always preferred to be manhandled a little bit.

“Can we—let’s start,” her voice is gruff, thick under the rut running through her veins, but it’s more of a question and when Wheein sees her eyes seeking consent, she falls a little bit more.

Wheein pops open the bottle of lube, trying to calm the alpha on top of her when she catches a whiff of the chemically-made omega-scented lube.

“I know it smells funny right now,” Wheein’s working on getting both of their clothes off, ignoring the way her own cock throbs at how _ready_ she is. “But this is a special lube. Made for us.” Us meaning alpha on alpha relationships but Wheein doesn’t elaborate further. “Open me up? Just like I showed you before."

It takes Byulyi a few minutes to calm down, Wheein reminding her girlfriend that she _asked_ for it, that Byulyi specifically asked her _I want to prep you, no matter how far gone my head is._

Wheein tangles one hand on Byulyi’s hair, not quite leading. She shivers when their naked skin touches, Byulyi nosing her way through the valley of her chest, down the jumping muscles of her abdomen, to the happy trail leading to her crotch.

Her cock’s already half ready, precum leaking at the head when Byulyi just nuzzles against it, lips skimming like a ghost. Wheein flexes her fingers in her girlfriend’s hair, testing, and she groans at the first touch of tongue against her rim.

“Slowly,” she pants out, body coming alive at how the touch is inexperienced but steady. “Give me your fingers. Want to suck on them.”

Byulyi huffs, arousal spiking, and Wheein can see the muscles of her back flexing as she slowly humps the bed. Two fingers prod around her lips, Wheein licking them both from knuckle to tip, messy and eager as she takes them both to the hilt until it nudges the back of her throat.

_Christ, her fingers are long_.

Wheein’s always had a bit of an oral fixation; either biting her lip, chewing the end of her pen, or sucking Byulyi’s cock whenever she could. The pressure on her lips, the sting of the corner of her mouth as she stretches, and the weight of _something_ on her tongue would always fill her with pleasure, head bobbing eagerly and lapping sloppily.

“Okay, okay,” she gasps out, biting her lip as she watches the fingers retreat, making their way down to where Byulyi’s eyeing her like she’ll stop prepping her and just mount her any moment. “Put some lube on your fingers then go inside slowly. One at a time, yeah?”

Byulyi grunts, warming the lube against her fingers, cringing at the smell. “Smells really weird.”

A finger prods at her ass, sliding in easily towards the second knuckle. _“Fuck!_ I know, baby, I know.” Wheein trashes against the pillows, one hand twisting against another pillow under her to elevate her hips. “Will make sense soon, I promise. Just spread the lube inside of me properly, yeah? Don’t leave a space untouched.”

With new purpose, Byulyi starts fingering her earnestly, pumping the lone finger once, twice, before dripping another generous dollop of lube and pushing another finger in despite her huff of disapproval at the scent.

And then it happens.

“Oh my god,” Byulyi moans, mouthing at the flesh of Wheein’s thigh and the younger woman sniffs the air, and _yup_ , it’s working. “Is this—?”

“Yeah,” Wheein sighs, sagging bonelessly at the sheets as two fingers deliciously pass over her prostate. “The lube makes my scent smell like an omega’s. To help you with your rut.”

Byulyi makes a noise, pressing her nose against the crease of Wheein’s ass and thighs, inhaling a lungful. “Fuck, it smells just like you.”

Wheein gets a condom, rolling it down her lover’s cock with ease, pumping the cock slowly. “Pull your fingers out slowly. I think you stretched me well enough.”

Byulyi spreads more lube around her cock, movement jerky and her eyes not leaving the gaping hole of Wheein’s ass as it flutters around nothing. She leans forward, presses a soft soft _soft_ kiss on Wheein’s lips, taking her sweet time despite the canting motion of her hips, grinding the head of her cock against Wheein’s thigh.

“Can I?”

Wheein nods, kisses her with a fever dripping hot down her spine, drunk on their scents.

It feels divine, exquisite, and the stretch of Byulyi’s cock inside of her has Wheein shouting. It feels like such a long time since she’s been filled like this, raw and stretching her to the brim, the line between pleasure and pain razor-thin but when Byulyi bottoms out with a sharp cry and a hard nudge to Wheein’s prostate, she lifts her hips up to take more.

“Do what you want,” Wheein pants, hands on the headboard to help her thrust back against the hot cock inside of her. “I like it a little rough.”

Byulyi howls, lips biting a soft hold on her neck, a barbaric way to say _stay still_ , and she _ruts_.

It’s fast, brutal, and Wheein shouts, drool spilling from the side of her mouth when Byulyi’s knot keeps on catching at every thrust.

She’s flipped on her stomach, dizzying, and the heat of Byulyi’s palm against the center of her back prompts her to raise her ass more.

Byulyi barely pulls out, lets her knot grow inside of Wheein as she churns her hips in tight circles, and her knot grows steadily in size that has Wheein delirious from the pleasure.

“So fucking good,” Byulyi moans, half-gone to the world. “, would’ve fucked your tight ass sooner if I knew you take cock so well.”

Wheein’s voice is shot, a chorus of _yes yes yes use me fuck me please_ , and the edges of her vision whites out as her muscles contract at the sudden intensity of her orgasm. At the same time, Byulyi’s knot finally catches the rim of the younger alpha’s ass, sealed shut, and she ruts them both down the bed, emptying inside the condom.

“Holy shit,” Wheein laughs half an hour later, accepting lazy kisses from Byulyi as they both wipe the worst of everything off of their bodies, snaking on the small fruits Byulyi cut up the day before. Wheein looks at the bottle of lube, laughing some more. “We used half a bottle already.”

Byulyi shrugs, uncaring, looks over the side of the bed where six more bottles of this specific, life-altering lube sit.

“We’ve got plenty more.”

**::**

It’s at the tail end of Byulyi’s rut, both of them just eager to pass out for maybe twelve hours straight, that Wheein whispers in the darkness of the night.

“I love you.”

Byulyi smiles, heart full, and scents her girlfriend until the room smells of happiness and sex. “I love you too.”

**::**

**the end.**

**::**

woah! this was long lmao

sorry for being MIA the past couple of weeks

depression is a bitch, as usual, and i got sick recently and well, it wasn’t a fun time

i’ll reply to all emails and DMs within the next few days but i am still recovering so bear with me please

all mistakes are mine :)

thank you to my friend for this fic! i had fun writing it lol

thank you so much, stay safe, and have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> **follow the link/s on my[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites/status/1341058168483315712?s=20)for updates and if you want to be my friend! :D **


End file.
